Nuevo inicio!¡?¿
by pErzefonE
Summary: Estaba todo bien desde que lo conoci logre superar lo que con nadie pude..pero quiza el destino lo queria asi, un dia ya no lo tuve mas pero se quedo un recuerdo que nunca se borrara ahora solo espero poder sobrevivir por ellos.¿Alguien lograra curarme?
1. Al fin!

_**Diario de bella- 9 de AGOSTO**_

_Si, ya se cumplio dos años de la muerte de mi madre, la extrañaba en especial esas fechas ... que tanto me hacian acordar a ella,era doloroso, y mucho mas si estabas con una tipa que trataba de remplazarla y su hijo que se fue a estudiar a un internado, no lo conosco, o si pero no recuerdo nada de el,solo se que nunca nos llevamos,mi papá el si estaba bien,aunque creo que tambien extrañaba a mamá,supongo que Helena no es mala persona, solo que no quiero que nadie remplaze a mi mamá._

_  
Estoy en secundaria, tengo 14 años recien cumplidos, y si como cualquier adolescente tengo un amor, un amor se llama Jacob, es buena persona, el y yo somos amigos, pero yo lo quiero mas que uno, tambien tengo mi mejor amiga es Alice , esta enamorada de mi hermano, si peron supongo que me olvide de nombrarlo ,mi hermano Jasper somos gemelos, tambien quiere a mi amiga pero, supongo que es un poco timido para revelarle sus sentimientos._

_Luego estan mi primo Emmeth, si perdon tambien me olvide de el, vivo con el, pues el no conoce a su padre y su madre para viajando , es hermana de mi papá,tia Esme es muy buena y supongo que no tuvo suerte en el amor,ella es lo mas cercano a una madre que tengo._

-Bella! apurate, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

-YA VOY JAZZ!-le grite a todo pulmon a mi hermano

Baje ya lista,hoy era primer dia del nuevo bimestre, yo y mi hermano junto con emmeth mi primto osito, ibamos juntos pues teniamos la misma edad, otro detalle olvidado: jazz y yo eramos gemelos.

_"si seguro que ya se dieron cuenta que eres olvidadiza"- mi conciencia nunca me iba dejar?_

_"ya se no me lo tienes que recordar"_

_"das verguenza"  
"tu aburres"  
"asi, y tu apestas"  
"si? y tu eres una retrazada meta"l  
"y tu una cobarde"  
"yo no soy cobarde"  
"si no eres capas de decirle a jake que lo quieres ¡COBARDE¡¡COBARDE¡"_  
_"YA ENTENDI, ADEMAS A TI QUE TE IMPORTA"_

-Bella,vamonos!  
- ok!

Nos subimos al mecerdes de mi hermano ..

-oye hermanita... y alice , porque no te ha venido a viitar ne vacaciones?¿  
-porque recien regresa de Italia

-Oh, ok

-OH! MI PRIMTIO ESTA REGUNTANDO POR SU AMADA ! que romantico!-dijo em en un tono medio Sau!-  
-jjajaja-  
-auch!-le tiro un sape mi hermano a em... solo atine a sonreirles

-Ya tranquilos.  
-Aparte tu no digas nada em, ya que sabes bien que te mueres por Rosalie- em bajo la cabeza y sonrio malignamente, para luego fortarse las manos ..como esos niños que planean una travesura, que le iria hacer al pobre de jazz..

Llegamos al estacionamiento, parcamos y nos chicas ya corrian hacia el carro  
-Alice,Rose!,amigas com han estado -y nos dimos un abrazo fuertisimo  
-Ahi extrañandolos, Jake no tarda ne venir , hola jazz,hola em - dijo alice alegre, mientras los abrazaba.

-Hola- canturreo una voz mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, esa smanos las reconoci al instante, esa voz, era de mi jacob, voltee a verlo un tanto sonrojada y confundida,proque me saludaba asi ?¿  
-Jake!-grite y lo abraze  
-Bella, estas preciosa -al instante me sonroje  
-Gracias, aque se deben tus halagos

-Po..po ..demos ha..ha,,blar-tartamudeo, que raro, el es perfencto , no puede trabarase algo raro debe de estar pasando .

Me jalo y nos fuios mas ljos del aparqueamiento y de pronto

-Bella, se que esto va a sonar cursi pero esto es lo que siento , que en estas vacaciones me e dado cuenta que te he extrañado

-Yo tambien te extrañe Jake.

-si, ya se pero es que yo te extrañe distinto como a los demas , es algo raro es que yo no te quiero como amiga, ¿quieres dar un pso mas conmigo, quieres ser mi enamorada?  
- Oh ,Jake no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento ...si, quiero estar contigo-nos fuimos acercando poco a poco y juntamos nuestros labios, Jake me paso la lengua por el labio inferior , le di permiso para netrar, su aliento era embriagador,jugamos con las lenguas, hasta que por desgracia necesitamos oxigenos, nos separamos, chocamos nuestras frentes.  
-Te amo Bella, te amo , y me siento feliz porque al fin te lo puedo decir TE AMO!

- Oh jake ... no sabes lo feliz que me hacen esa spalabras ..Te am o tambien - y empezamos ha besarnos, mientras me embriagaba con su olor....

-SORPRESA-los dos pegamos un salto de susto -NO me digan que ya son ... !!-dijo emm

-Si ya somos Em ..

-Hasta que por fin !  
-jajaja!

- Voy a que contarle las buenas nuevas al rsto , pro cierto tu.-señalo a Jake -tienes que cuidar bien a mi primita y si la lastimas te partire cada uno de tus huesos me oiste.!

- Ok, entendido ,aparte nunca la lastimare, la amo,,  
- Si ya se..

-Chicos a que no saben-dijo em saltando ocmo un pequeño- Bella y Jake ya son enamorados

-Si al fin! -dijeron todos-felicitaciones-dijo alice y junto con rose fueron a abrazarme.

Fuimos a clases, el dia trancurrio sin menos, al rato fuimos a la casa , y como era lunes teniamos prueba mañana asi que fuimos a mi casa a estudiar..

- Helena! llegamos- le avise como nunca lo hacia, cogi y fui a la cocina la abraze y le dije perdon por haberla tratado asi  
- No importa, pero espero que seamos amigas.  
-Si yo tambien!

Sali de la cocina y me fui al cuarto de Jazz que estaba con todos, menos rose y em.. que raro..

M e fui a sentar al lado de mi enamorado..

_" te dije , si el no te vi se dicho nada ahora estarias lamentandotelo"  
"si pero acepte,ya callate conciiencia, dejame disfrutar con mi enamorado"  
" claro, como ya lo tienes a el te olvidas de mi , malagradecida"  
"boba"  
_

Al rato entraron Rose y Em cogidos de la mano, yame imaginaba que algo ocurria  
- ejem!-hizo jake mientras veia sus manos

- que? dijo Rose , es que acaso no puedo coger a mi enamorado de la mano .  
-WUO!, ustedes tambien al fin estan!  
- si solo falta mi primito, cuando tele declaras-inmediatamente jazz se sonrojo  
- Deja de fastidiar -dijo alice con un puchero supertierno

- ok ok -

Bueno a estudiar se a dicho,todo paso tranquilo ,ypo contenta con los arrumacos con mi enamorado y emm con los de ross tambien, creo que el unico aburrido era mi hermanito .

_**Diario de bella-9 de agosto noche**_

AL fin casi todos estan como deben de estar , me siento contenta al fin estoy con Jake, sssii! lo amo .... que alegria, ahora mi vida es mas feliz, ¿no crees mamá?, voy ha ser amiga de helena , ella es buena persona despues de todo no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de papa despues de todo ... aparte ella no queria que papa deje a mama estaba dispuesta a cuidar sola a su hijo .. es una mujer sorprendente ..e spero seamos amigas papá se va alegrar!...


	2. anillo y Una declaracion mas!

**Diario de Bella 10 de agosto**

_Hoy tendría mi primera cita con Jacob después de tanto tiempo esperar para que seamos enamorados al fin me lo propuso... lo quiero tanto…ahora. .tengo que vestirme, nunca he sido una fan de arreglarme al extremo, pero para una ocasión especial como esta, si…_

Ya eran las 8:00pm Jacob ya no tardaba en recogerme…

_**Ding dong **_

_**Ding dong **_

-Hola Jacob –salude a mi enamorado, con un profundo beso, hasta que el aire nos falto y tu vimos que separarnos.

-hola, amor, nos vamos?

-claro-cogí mi chamarra y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

**Jacob POV**

Bella, mi bella estaba hermosa, como siempre como la quería no podía creer cuanto tiempo he esperado para decirle mis sentimientos desde siempre la he querido, desde que jugábamos a las escondidas de pequeños, siempre sentí algo distinto por ella, pero nunca me atreví a decírselo.

Hoy la llevaría a ver una película y luego a comer algo… ya compre las entradas elegí una película romántica, ahí le entregaría un regalo que siempre le he querido dar, pero nunca me atreví, por vergüenza…

Apenas subimos al carro de mi papá, pues me lo había prestado, ya que yo parecía un chico de 16 en vez de 15, mi Bella me saco de mis cavilaciones…

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Mmmm…pues es sorpresa linda..

-No me vas a decir?-y puso una carita de corderito a medio degollar que me partió el alma…

-No Bella, vas a arruinar la sorpresa!

-Ok, ok perdón Jake-me regalo una de esas sonrisas que me hacían sentir tan seguro

Ya habíamos llegado, la función estaba por comenzar, espero que Bella le guste mi regalo, pues no soy bueno con esto de las chicas, ella es mi primer amor.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?  
-Una romántica.  
-Mmm, cual será? ¿- hizo una mueca que me causo risa, era tan linda, siempre me sentiría cómodo con ella- ¿no me vas a decir cierto?

-No amor, no

- ok, ya entremos ¿si?, me mata la curiosidad.

- Vamos-le tendí mi mano y ella la acepto, un poco ruborizada

Entramos y nos sentamos, estaban dando reclames en el cine, ninguno de los dos había querido comprarse nada, la película que íbamos a ver era un clásico Orgullo Y Prejuicio, sabia que a ella le gustaría…la función empezó, nosotros estábamos cogidos de la mano, y de en rato en rato le robaba besos a mi enamorada, que se veía muy emocionada con esa película ,cuando termino, la gente empezó a salir y como eran muchos le dije a Bella que esperara un rato, por suerte mía los de limpieza habían aceptado el dinero que les di, con tal que no se aparecieran unos 45min…para poder entregarle mi regalo a Bella..

-ok, ya vamos-me dijo Bella, cuando la gente se fue descongestionando, no puede esconder mi sonrisa, por la forma en que me lo dije-¿Qué dije algo gracioso?  
-No, es que te quiero dar algo-le dije y ya no había personas en la sala del cine

-OK!-me dijo un tanto emocionada-¿Qué cosa?-algo curiosa

-Cierra los ojos mi Bella-me hizo caso y le cogí su mano, en el dedo índice de la mano derecha le coloque el anillo que siempre le quise regalar pero que nunca pude, era en plata, con un pequeño diamante, con un grabado con el interior que decía "siempre te amare mi Bella", y la fecha del día que en un inocente juego nos dimos nuestro primer beso.-Ahora si abre los ojos mi Bella-los abrió y vio el anillo, las lagrimas se le salían, persistentes y tercas de los ojos, Bella me dio un cariñoso abrazo y luego me dijo juntando sus labios con los míos un _gracias, _nos envolvimos en un beso con amor, pero había algo mas ahí como que era …¿deseo?, bella empezó a jugar con mi cabello, nos fuimos parando del asiento y juntamos todo nuestro cuerpo como una perfecta pieza de puzle, mi tesorito ahí abajo estaba siento aprisionado por su parte baja de su estomago, y entonces pensamientos un tanto lujuriosos se me cruzaron por la mente, Bella se alejo un poco de mi para poder apreciar el anillo, se lo saco para examinarlo mejor..

-Mira por dentro, tiene un grabado, espero que te guste-le dije un poco avergonzado y tímido a la vez.

-"_siempre te amare mi bella"_, oh! Jake, mi amor, gracias es tan lindo-dijo, para luego poder regalarme uno de sus besos que me dejaban con ganas de querer algo mas. Cuanto la amaba, era linda en todo sentido, en físico y emocionalmente.

**Bella POV**

Wow! Jacob me sorprendió el día de hoy, después de ir a comer al KFC , nos fuimos regreso a la casa, en el carro conversábamos de trivialidades, me la pase riendo, Jake siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa, en el momento mas triste de mi día, siempre lo encontraba a el ahí para consolarme, esa era una de las tantas razones por la que lo amaba, si lo amaba, ya se que eso es algo fuerte pero esa era la realidad, y sentía que le también me amaba o al menos me quería.

-Bueno, mi Bella, ya llegamos-se fue acercando lentamente a mi y empezamos nuestro verso de una forma ingenua, luego el decidió profundizarlo mas me pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar y entonces empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas, él me cogió la parte baja de la cintura y me la acariciaba lentamente, yo empecé a acariciarle las mejías y a jugar con su cabello, de pronto sentí que alguien toco la ventana del carro, di un salto y un pequeño gritito de susto, eran Emmeth y Jasper, quienes con señas me decían que ya salga del carro y entre, cuando no tan sobre protectores, pero¿ siempre lo arruinaban todo?

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir Jake- le dije ruborizada

-Si creo que ya me di cuenta, te amo Bella, no lo olvides

-Si, yo también te amo Jake, eres lo mejor que me a pasado, gracias por el anillo

-claro,- y me dio un beso corto en los labios, me baje el nos dijo adiós con las manos y se fue a toda velocidad

Entre a la casa, y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Alice y rose plantadas en el sillón impacientes, al parecer por mi llegada.

-Rose, Ali, que paso?- les pregunte un poco curiosa

-CU-EN-TA-NOS-YA!-dijeron o gritaron prácticamente las dos.

-Ok vamos arriba, chicas

-que a nosotros no nos vas a contar primita?-dijo Em haciendo ojitos, todos nos reímos}

-No Em, ni a ti ni a Jazz

-Déjalas Emi ya nos contaran-dijo Jazz, en una forma no muy masculina que digamos.

-Si Emi déjanos, ya veremos cuando te lo contamos- dije, sabiendo que el odiaba ese apodo, el se quedo pensando, y yo ya estaba llegando a mi cuarto con las chicas

-Ok, Bella todos los detalles-dijo Rose ansiosa

- Miren lo que me regalo, no es tierno, lo quiero tanto-les dije mostrándoles el anillo

-Si es lindo-dijo Alice contenta

-Nos alegramos mucho pro ti Bella, no sabes cuanto esperábamos que estén juntos.

-Si ya se y tu y Emi, también hacen muy linda pareja, y ya era hora que te lo proponga no crees, el único que falta es mi hermano, ya veras que pronto te lo propondrá Alice, paciencia…

-Si, eso es lo que me queda, espero que el verdaderamente sienta lo mismo que yo siento por, me dolería haber esperado tanto para llevarme una desilusión, pero cuéntanos que mas paso..

-Fuimos al cine, ha ver Orgullo y Prejuicio, cuando todos salieron, el me entrego el anillo, con una dedicatoria muy bella, lean es muy linda, lo quiero tanto, luego nos fundimos en un apasionado y algo caluroso beso-les dije, mientras sentía mis mejías arder-luego nos fuimos a comer al KFC, para luego venir y conversar de las trivialidades, me dijo que me amaba y que nunca lo olvide

-Wow, entonces también te ama como tu a el-dijo rose un tanto alegre y sorprendida

-Si no es sorprendente

-si tienes mucha suerte Bella.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir hablamos chicas-dijo Alice mientras se despedía de cada una de nosotras con un beso y una sonrisa cálida.

Apenas abrió la puerta dio un gran salto pues estaban Em y Jazz ahí tras la puerta aparentemente habían escuchado todo. Les empecé a gritar, y entonces Rose se llevo a Em abajo, mientras le gritaba y yo y Alice nos quedamos con Jazz, que nos dio una sonrisa tímida y temerosa.  
-¿me perdonan ¿-dijo inocente, Alice y yo nos partimos en risa y le empezamos a tirar almohadones, después de todo era mi hermano y merecía saber algo de mi vida. Después de un rato Jazz, me pidió que trajera unos jugos para los tres, mientras Rose y Em estaban en su intimidad, algo me decía que mi hermano al fin se le declararía a Alice, se que mi intuición no fallaría, entonces me fui y a propósito cerré la puerta, me tarde un siglo para poder darles mas tiempo, hasta quedarme dormida en el sofá, el día que tuve fue un poco cansado, así que por ende me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente amanecí en mi cama, alguno de los chicos me abra llevado a la cama ayer, mi celular sonó, era la alarma de un mensaje, lo leí era de Alice, me contaba que ya era la novia de mi hermano, Ok entonces ya había pasado que emocionante, por fin ya estaban juntos, me alegraba por ellos…ahora si todo era perfecto….


	3. un paso! adelante

_**Disclaimer:Esta historia, es sacada de mi rara cabezita disfuncional, sin embargo la dueña de los personajes es de Stephanie Meyer…  
**__**AHÍ LES VA!..**_

Diario de bella 9 de agosto (siguiente año)

_Hoy ya se cumplía un año de nuestro aniversario, Jacob me invito a comer, habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntas, su cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo, ahora se avecinaba mi cumpleaños, estaba próxima a los 16,jake, me iba a llevar a pasear en su carro nuevo, ya que ahora si tiene permiso de conducir, íbamos a salir fuera de la ciudad mi papá me lo permitió, pues confiaba en jake, iba a ser un fin de semana solo para el y para mi, nadie mas…que alegría, este fin de semana va a ser especial para ambos, lo se…_

-Bella, ya tienes todo listo- me repitió por enésima vez Helena-no quiero que te olvides de nada.

-si Helena no te preocupes, va a ser un fin de semana hermoso, te traeré fotos.

-Bella, antes que venga tus papas y tu hermano quiero decirte algo, de mujer a mujer, y sabes que puedes tener confianza conmigo, soy como tu mamá, claro peor no lo soy, no me malentiendas, es que quiero darte este consejo, eres mujer y nunca he tenido hija mujer, tu sabes que después de Edward ya no puedo tener mas hijos.

-Si lo se, tu parto fue riesgoso-le dije sabiendo, que la idea de que ya no va a tener mas hijos, para ella era doloroso-pero no entiendo, porque hablamos de esto.

-Si tienes razón, el punto es que tu eres una adolescente, tienes las hormonas alborotadas, y yo se, no naci ayer, también fui una adolescente, tu vas a dar el siguiente paso con jake, y tu bien sabes.

-si lo se, para que mentirte, en todo este tiempo nos hemos contado de todo, de cierto modo lo tenia planeado.

-solo te pido que te cuides, por favor, tu sabes. Charlie les llevo a esa charla, de los métodos anticonceptivos.

-si, no te preocupes, planeo hacer.

- entonces puedo estar tranquila, voy a confiar en tu buen juicio.

-si, gracias, te haz convertido en otra madre para mi.

-si, lo se y lo agradezco- nos sonreímos mutuamente, y ella salió de mi cuarto con unas maletas. Al rato termine de arreglarme, ya todos estaban abajo, hasta jake, baje los salude y me despedí, ahora ya me hallaba en el carro junto a jake.

-A que hora llegaremos?

-hummm… llegaremos dentro de un par de horas, ya será una habitación en un hotel de 4 estrellas, lo siento no me alcanzo para mas.

-jajaja, jake no importa, siempre y cuando estemos juntos, aparte 4 estrellas esta bien, no es feo que digamos.

-creo que tienes razón

Al rato cada uno se sumió en un silencio, extrañamente cómodo, empecé a pensar en lo que me dijo Helena, tenia razón, me había puesto el parche yo creo que es mas que suficiente, aparte si pasaba algo supongo que el se cuidaría ¿no? … espero que..Si, nadie quiere tener un accidente, menso en este momento de mi vida, me falta un año para acabar la secundaria, y que pase algo inesperado como la llegada de un bebe seria algo tedioso.

-Bueno, mi Bella llegamos.

-Oh, Jake se ve lindo-le dije, ha sabiendas que el se sentía un poco triste por no llevarme a un hotel de lujo.

-Entramos?-asentí con una sonrisa, Salimos del carro y nos cogimos de la mano , el llevaba una maleta en el hombro, y mi maleta de rueditas en la misma mano, mientras yo llevaba mi bolso, en la mano libre.

-Hola, les puedo ayudar en algo-dijo una recepcionista, que no dejaba de ver a jake de pieza a cabeza, creo que lo comía con los ojos, claro, si mi enamorado era guapísimo, forse mas le agarre con mi enamorado, el se dio cuenta instintivamente, y se le escapo una sonrisa burlona

-si, señorita pudiera indicarnos nuestra habitación, la hemos separado, esta con el nombre de Jacob Black.

-Claro, señor Jacob, tenga las llaves, que disfrute su estancia aquí, cualquier cosa puede llamarme o consultarme, estoy aquí para servirle.

"_Debió decir servirles, no crees"  
"si, ya se...Maldita...Hija de…"  
"cuida a tu chico, no vaya a ser que te lo quiten"  
"no seas mete candela quieres"  
"no seas mete candela quieres"- _mi "linda" conciencia me repitió burlonamente  
"_vete, YA!"_  
_"ya yaya, todavía que te estoy advirtiendo, malagradecida"  
"cállate, porque tengo unas ganas de patear cualquier cochinada"  
"ya ya, sabes que yo ya me voy, allá tu, jodete"_

_Y_a habíamos subido a la habitación, ahora si estábamos los dos solo, ya no había nadie quien nos fastidiara, mi pregunta era iba a pasar hoy día… tenia un poco de miedo, pero eso no quería decir que no quería hacerlo, para el iba a ser mas fácil, el no tenia cerrado esa cosa, yo si, sentía nerviosismo, pero no me tenia que mostrar, tengo que estar segura.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura, por detrás y empezar a besar mi sentí un miedo profundo, decidí primero por una ducha…  
-Jake, vallamos despacio, voy por una ducha ¿si?, quieres acompañarme- no se que me impulso a decirle eso, pero al ver su expresión cuando le dije "vayamos despacio", creo que me malentendió.

Asintió-Bella no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres, o no te sientes segura, yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no quiero que lo hagamos y luego te arrepientas.

Le di una sonrisa de confianza-no, yo estoy más que segura de esto, lo quiero hacer, solo que estoy un poco nerviosa, y además quiero que sea algo, mágico y especial, es mi primera vez y…-me silencio con un beso apasionado. Mientras nos dirigía hacia el baño, nos íbamos quitando la ropa mutuamente, hasta quedarnos en ropa interior, no se que como lo hicimos, peor solo en pequeños tiempos nos separábamos un poco para poder respirar, el agua corría en la bañera, nos quitamos la ropa interior, que era lo ultimo que nos cubría, nos miramos, mirando su perfecto dorso, bien torneado, su sexo que estaba "despierto", sentía sus ojos posesivos en mi cuerpo, haciendo rectificar que era suya y el mío, nos tocábamos y explorábamos cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, nos aguantamos, nos metimos a la ducha para poder relajarnos, pues yo estaba algo sonrojada, por lo caliente de la situación, nos dimos un baño, ambos nos sonreíamos, sin duda alguna, como idiotas, el me jabonaba las espalda dándome pequeños besos, y haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante el contacto, luego yo le jabonaba mientras le acariciaba la espalda haciendo que el sonría y de vez en cuando se articule, por mis delicados roces, una vez que terminamos, nos secamos, el a mi, yo a el; le pedí que saliera del baño, que le quería dar una sorpresa. Entonces, por no se que locura que me dio, decidí ponerme mi baby doll de leonisa, negro que se amarraba en el centro de los senos, tenia una pequeña tanga con encajes, una delgada tela que cubría mi espalda y mi parte trasera, que dejaba ver parte de mi plano estomago.

Me mire al espejo, decidí ponerme un poco de delineador negro y rímel negro a los ojos, dejar mi cabello medio húmedo suelto. Me mire una vez mas y rogué no parecer ridícula, Salí del baño, descalza y a mi vista tenia a un Jacob, con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones de pijamas holgados, sin zapatos; me miraba con lujuria, deseo, se fue acercando poco a poco a mi, le sonreí y me dijo:  
-Estas hermosa, mi bella  
-Gracias, jake, tu no te quedas atrás- le guiñe en forma coqueta, o eso quería que sea, me cogió, un Jacob hambriento de deseo, pasión, amor y lujuria, nos involucramos en un beso apasionado, el empezó a desatar mi cinta de mi baby doll, logrando que se me callera, quedándome así solo en tanga, yo no me quede atrás, le baje los pantalones, el me termino ayudando, se los saco, ambos solo quedamos con la parte baja de la ropa interior, se me ocurrió chocar mi parte con su sexo, para ver como reaccionaba, lo hice y Jake, presiono mas mi cintura con su sexo, logrando hacerme sentir un placer y un cosquilleo, entonces Jake avanzo conmigo a la cama hasta tumbarnos, el se puso encima mío, sin tirar todo su peso, nos seguíamos besando, no se cuando, pero logro sacarme la tanga, y yo presurosa y con hambre de deseo, también le saque su ropa interior me sonrió, un tanto nervioso por la excitación, una vez tirados en la cama, el empezó a acariciar mi pecho y con la otra mano acariciaba el resto de mi cuerpo, yo también lo acariciaba, cada musculo de su tonificado cuerpo, mientras nos besábamos-estas –me beso el pezón-segura-en ese instante me hizo jadear, y supe que si estaba segura.

-SIIII-si, dije con un gemido inescondible, cerre los ojos, esperando a que entre, el para distraerme me empezó a besar, y…se detuvo antes de traspasar la barrera de mi virginidad.  
-Amor,¿ estas segura?-me pregunto, mientras miraba sus ojos flameando en pasión. Asentí-Entonces voy por el condón.  
-yo yo…estoy usando el parche -le dije media temblorosa por la excitación, abrió mis piernas delicadamente y entro, grite, por el dolor que me causaba, y lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro, el me empezó a besar, limpiándome las lagrimas, todavía no se empezaba a mover.

-Tranquila, relájate amor-me dijo en un modo que me tranquilizo.  
-Ya Jake, inténtalo-le dije para que iniciara y se empezó a mover lentamente, solté un gemido, otro movimiento lento, otro gemido, otro, un gemido mas.

-Jake, mas rápido por favor- le dije jadeando, llena de deseo, lo jale mas a mi y el empezó mas rápido, ambos jadeando, nos empezamos a besar, todo era pura pasión.

Antes había sido tan doloroso, ahora deseaba que no se detuviera, después escuche un grito, entre jadeos proveniente de jake-¡oh bella, te amo!-no entiendo como tenia fuerzas para hablar yo apenas podía respirar, pero supe en ese instante que nuestro clímax ya había llegado, le arañe los hombros, y grite fuerte su nombre, sabiendo que ya finalizo. El me beso las mejillas y acuno mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿estas bien, corazón?  
-Si, si lo estoy, fue una de mis mejores noches.  
-De las mías también, corazón.

Lentamente, saco su sexo de mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo se relajo.

-Duerme mi bella, mañana será otro día.

-Si amor, te amo. Hasta mañana.

-Yo también te amo, mi bella, descansa.

Y así dormí en los brazos de mi amado, ahora era suya por siempre y para siempre. Si el me había demostrado de muchas formas que me ama, hoy con su paciencia y cariño, me demostró que verdaderamente me ama.

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**La autora habla:**_

_**HOLA!  
Reviews?..,  
tomates o flores, buuu's! o ehh's!.... aplausos o caras de sueño?  
díganme que les pareció dejen un review…siii!**_

_**bueno pues pronto voy a actualizar, espero los reviews ¡**_


	4. upz!,sorpresa! quien eres?

_**Disclaimer :Esta historia, es sacada de mi rara cabezita disfuncional, sin embargo la dueña de los personajes es Stephanie Meyer…**_

_**Perdon si me tarde en actualizar mi compu se habia muerto, y la lleve a que la revivan, los buenos señoores tecnologicos, aparte que mi musa se fue a comprar a la luna y no encontraba un vuelo de regreso a lima.. pero..**_

_**  
AHÍ LES VA!..**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Diario de Bella 10 de agosto(al día siguiente)**

_Estoy en el baño del hotel, ya me vestí, solo falta que salga, Jake y yo vamos a ir a cómprales recuerdos a nuestra familia y amigos, Alice nos dio un listado de las cosas que quería, supongo que iremos a una tienda departamental._

Apenas salí del baño, Jake me saludo con uno de esos besos apasionados, mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo con el mío, asiéndome querer mas, pero hoy sería nuestra última noche aquí, así que supongo que tenemos que ir a comprar y luego podríamos intimidar, podríamos no, teníamos, necesitaba sus caricias, y sentir lo que sentí ayer.  
-Estas listo para irnos, amor.  
-Claro, cielo, aunque prefiero quedarme-me dijo en un tono insinuante y seductor, haciendo que su profundo y aromático aliento chocara contra mí, e hiciera temblar mis piernas.

-Si, pero mejor vámonos, viniendo tenemos tiempo para eso…  
El me sonrió, salimos del hotel, y nos subimos a su carro, nos dirigimos a una tienda departamental cerca del hotel, era bonita tenía todo tipo de recuerdos, estuvimos paseando por ella, a las finales nos decidimos por unos portarretratos para mis padres y para su padre, tallados en madera por los nativos, para Alice y rose unos vestidos, hechos con pinturas de los nativos y con diseños, para emmeth y jasper unos llaveros tallados con el nombre de su nuevas novias, Jake me regalo un vestido y yo le regale un portarretratos donde pondría la foto que nos acabábamos de tomar, almorzamos ahí mismo, y llegamos al hotel a las 6 de la tarde, apenas entramos nos empezamos a besar, nuestras lenguas danzaron una con otra, el empezo a meter su mano debajo de mi polo, y me lo fue sacando, yo empeze a desabrochar sus pantalones, el termino por ayudarme, presurosos nos sacamos la ropa y pronto nos encontrábamos en la cama, el me acariciaba mis lados sensibles, mientras succionaba mi cuello, yo lo acariciaba, y esperaba el momento en que el me penetrara, pues estaba deseosa de el, paro, me sonrió…

-¿Lista, corazón?

-Mucho mas que eso …-espere impaciente y vino, entro y nos empezamos a mover a un ritmo sincronizado, mientras nos besábamos deseosos, estaba lujuriosa, tanto que le arañaba la espalda…_mas rápido por favor.._quise decirle, deberás lo necesitaba…  
-Amor, mas rapido..por favor.  
-Como tu digas mi Bella….  
Terminamos , cansados, pues en un par de horas volvíamos a Forks, por mas que estaba cansada tenia que guardar nuestras cosas,Jake, el si no soporto y se quedo dormido, empezé a guardar, metí la ropa sucia y la ropa limpia por separado, los accesorios del baño, solo deje el cepillo de dientes de Jake, pues yo ya me había cepillado, me bañe y cambie y le deje una muda a jake…decidí ir a ver lo que me había hecho Jake en le cuello,Wua! Si se notaba no podía dejar que mi familia me viera, Em y Jazz lo matarían…  
Al rato senti unos brazos fuertes envolviendo mi cintura y besando mi mejilla..  
-Oh, Jake, creo que ya deberíamos irnos, para llegar mañana temprano…  
-Creo que si mi Bella, te amo, amor..  
-Yo también te amo, pero mira mi cuello, ruega que no se me vea , pues Jazz y Em y creo que tambien mi papá te matarian…

-Creo que si…¿nos vamos?  
-Si, ya están las cosas listas, solo para que te cambies…-le dije a mi amor..  
"_mi amor"  
"¿que tiene?"  
"curssiiiii"  
"tu lo dices porque no te haz enamorado"  
"menos mal"  
"eres una amargada"  
" y tu una cursi"  
"si pero feliz"  
"bahhh"  
-_Ya estoy listo amor, nos vamos…  
-claro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jacob se quedo a dormir ese día.  
Al día siguiente desayunamos en familia, les contamos como nos fue en el viaje omitiendo la parte en que Jake y yo tuvimos relaciones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Diario de bella 24 de agosto**

_Ya ha pasado dos semanas del viaje que realizamos Jake y yo, hace una semana me he sentido un poco mal, creo que voy a agarra un refriado o algo por el estilo no se, soy un desastre en medicina, en fin, fui a sacarme unos análisis de despistaje  
Hoy van a dar una gran fiesta a las afueras del pueblo, todos estamos invitados, pero primero tengo que ir a ver mis resultados, Helena y Alice me acompañaran, apenas llegue esta ultima nos vamos, hay mamá te extraño, pero no me puedo quejar tengo muchas personas que me quieren, más feliz fuera si nunca te hubieras ido._

_A_penas llegamos donde el doctor, el nos atendió, estaba serio como de costumbre, nos dio los resultados y nos dijo que era lo que sucedía…

-¿Isabella, tu haz tenido relaciones sexuales?- pregunto serio, por inercia me sonroje, mire a Helena y luego ha Alice, creo que vise sido peor mentir, solo asentí.

-Tu… estas embarazada-soltó de sopetón, dejándome en un estado catatónico, escuche lo que creía haber escuchado, ESTOY EMBARAZADA, inmediatamente llore, de rabia por no cuidarme, de sorpresa, de miedo, y de dolor, de tristeza, pues vi su cara decepcionada de Helena.  
No había nada mas que decir, estaba embarazada tenia un hijo de jake, con mis quince años de edad, la próxima semana cumpliría 16.  
-Gracias doctor- contesto Ali por nosotras, ambas estábamos en estado catatónico.  
Salimos del doctor ya en el carro conducido por mi cuñada y amiga, Helena se animo a hablar…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- me dijo en un tono dulce, que mostraba su decepción, pero no su molestia.  
-No voy a abortarlo es algo inhumano, le voy a contar a papá, pero primero se lo contare a Jake, haber que opina, si el no quiere mi hijo, yo sola lo voy a cuidar y si lo quiere pues creo que aprenderemos a cuidarlo.

-Me parece acertada tu decisión, Bella eres joven, el bebé no es el error, el error es que no te cuidaste como te recomendé

-si lo siento, yo pensé que todavía tenía el parche.

-Si, pero lo hecho, hecho esta no?  
-No estas molesta

-Bella te quiero, eres joven y cometiste un error, eres humana es normal, yo también lo cometi enamorándome de un hombre equivocado.  
-Bella, te voy a apoyar, y no solo yo también rose, Em, Jazz y Jake, no te va a abandonar , están Helena y tu papá…

-Gracias Alice

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya era las 9 de la noche, la fiesta empezaría en 30 minutos, estaba terminando de vestirme, me había puesto un vestido negro, con un escote ve y de tirantes gruesos, desnudo en la espalda, por el muslo con unas sandalias plateadas para meter y accesorios plateados, un pequeño bolso de mano plateado, donde metí mis cosméticos, me pinte con sombras plateadas y me rice las pestañas, me puse gloss transparente y me planche el cabello, ya estaba lista…_9:28_

-BELLA,YA VAMONOS!-  
-Y a bajo jazz.  
apenas baje vi a toda mi familia y a Jake, el padre de mi hijo,ya sabia que nop debía hacerme ilusiones, pero este hijo no fue producto de ninguna borrachera, ninguna violación, no fue sexo simple, fue amor ,amor y pasión…como lo amaba … a ese chico…  
-Estas hermosa Bella- me dijo jake recibiéndome y dándome un pequeño beso es las comisuras de mis labios.  
-Tu también Jake, nos vamos chicos, todos están muy lindos.  
-Tu también primita-Sonreí-

Yo y Jake nos fuimos en su carro, mi hermano con Alice y Em con rose.  
Apenas llegamos nos pusimos a bailar, el anfitrión nos trato súper bien, dándonos alcohol inmediatamente, acepte, para que no sospecharan nada, pero mi emoción era tanta que…

-Jake, podemos hablar-le dije cuando estábamos bailando..  
-Dime , ¿sucede algo linda?

-Salimos un rato?  
-Claro-deje el licor en una de las mesas y lo mismo hizo Jake, salimos a la parte delantera del jardín, nos alejamos mas y mas de la bulla.  
-Dime,¿ que paso?

-Jake, te amo..  
-Yo también Bella.  
-Te acuerdas que te dije la primera noche que estuvimos juntos?  
-Si , mas rápido-el empezó a reír y yo rodé los ojos.

-no, que usaba el parche.  
-Ah ,eso, que tiene?  
-Se me había caído y yo no me di cuenta, eso creo, la cosa es que Jake esoty esperando un bebé..-Si le solté la bomba estaba desesperada… tenia miedo.  
-Un un bebe mío?..  
- NO DE MI HERMANO!!!, claro que tuyo!  
-Bella estás segura-medio atónito

-si el doctor me lo dijo hoy  
-Oh mi amor- me abrazo y sonrió-vamos a ser papás, pero wau! Todo esto es tan inesperado, podremos o aprenderemos…  
-Oh jake pensé que no lo querías tener, que me pedirías abortar, estaba muy asustada, que alegría, nos quieres.  
-Como no quererte, y ahora ese bebé que viene en camino, soy feliz, me voy a responsabilizar y terminaremos todos nuestros estudios normal si amor...  
-Si Jake, te amo-sonrió, me beso estábamos felices.

Entramos a la fiesta, les contamos todo a nuestros amigos, claro que Alice ya sabía, pero todavía no había dicho nada, nos felicitaron y nos apoyaron, en fin, Jake no tomo mucho, pues sabía que él me tenía que llevar a casa y tenía que cuidarme mucho mas, llegamos a casa sanos y salvos, pero el detallé estaba en que era momento de contarle todo a mi padre y a su padre de Jake…

-Papa, tenemos que contarte algo, siéntate….  
-Señor, Bella esta embarazada.  
Hubo silencio, no respondió, espere unos minutos mas, siguió sin responder, me desespere-Papá! di algo!..  
-Bella, no voy a negar que estoy decepcionado, pero te quiero y se que tomaras la decisión correcta.  
-Lo tendremos, y yo me responsabilizare- dijo jake  
-Bien , los estudios?  
-Los terminaremos con el bebe..  
-Ok, si es así, Jake quiero que estés mas cerca de mi hija no quiero que este desprotegida ahora que tiene un nietecito mío ahí dentro-sonreí, mi padre estaba decepcionado, pero no me negaría su apoyo, ni a su nieto. Así que vienes a vivir hasta aquí, hasta que puedan tener un lugar propio…  
-Gracias papá por tu apoyo eres muy bueno-mi papá y yo nunca tuvimos una relación extensa, pero sabíamos que nos queríamos, claro que lo mostrábamos muy poco..

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**DIARIO DE BELLA SEPTIEMBRE 7**

_Han pasado tres semanas, jake se mudo a casa, le contamos a su papá lo que sucedió, no se sorprendió, pues Helena ya le había comentado algo, la semana entrante tenía mi primera revisión, nadie, excepto mis amigos sabían lo de mi embarazo, ya cumplí 16 años, la pasa bien, aunque con muchas nauseas, en fin pronto cesaran ….  
Hoy no tengo ganas de ir al colegio, aunque no puedo quejarme, vivo con mi enamorado, o más que eso, ni se ya, estoy con mi familia, y todos apoyaron mi decisión, en fin nada de que quejarme…  
dentro de 2 meses viene de visita el hijo de papá, Eduardo?edwardo?...en fin no se, el chiste es que viene y Helena esta sumamente contenta, Jake me dijo que tenia planes de casarse conmigo, como todo puede dar vueltas…, lo quiero mucho, y ya nos falta un año para acabar la secundaria, así que no tengo porque preocuparme …  
Tengo que ir a comprarme vestidos de maternidad, sino, Alice y Rose me matan._

-Mi amor, las chicas ya vinieron por ti…  
-No quiero ir, quiero estar en la casa viendo películas contigo o mejor ..Hummmm…-le dije en un tono que trataba de ser seductor..

-sabes yo también quiero, anda ahora a comprar y vienes, recuerda que todos van a salir a esa fiesta y tus papás salen a cenar, no te parece mejor?...

-SIII!..-salte para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, el me cargo y nos besamos apasionadamente, causando roces entre nuestros sexos, haciendo que el sonria maliciosamente – desde que me entere de que estaba embarazada, nada en ese aspecto cambio- eso es lo que mas me gustaba..-Ya vuelvo bebe…

**JACOB POV**

Era feliz, bella y yo íbamos a tener un hijo, nada nos separaría, aunque me vise gustado esperar mas tiempo, pero ya sucedió y no lo lamento, ella se fue a comprar ropa de maternidad con las chicas, cuando regresaran, estas se irían y Bella y yo pasaríamos una noche solos, siento que debería prepararle algo especial, en la mañana ella me dijo que tenía antojo de fettuccini a la papalina, a mi no me gustaba ,mucho, pero a Bella se le antojaba. Le preparare, no era difícil, iba a hacer un camino con pétalos de rosas, hasta nuestra habitación, mas pétalos toda la cama, velas por toda la casa, un champan, pero suave, pues mi Bella estaba embarazada…esto seria maravillosa. Solo faltaba una cosa…  
-Alice!, NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE!  
-HOLA! Mamá  
-Alice mándame un mensaje cuando estén viniendo por favor , prepare una sorpresa para Bella.  
-Claro ma, que linda eres!  
-Gracias Alice, cuídate

Ya todo estaba listo…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_PIP PIP PIP PIP, _

El sonido de mensajes de mi celular sonó,era Alice…  
_"Bella ya esta _llegando_ en 3 min"_

Me puse un poco nervioso, de pronto sentí la manija girar, Bella, sin duda ella  
-Amor llegue..  
-Por aquí mi Bella-le dije estaba en el comedor con la comida lista esperándola  
-Oh jake, no debiste- me dijo sorprendida y alagada apenas entro , me dio un pequeño beso en forma de saludo, serví y comimos, en silencio, solo nos dedicamos miradas y sonrisas,  
-¿Qué tal te fue con las chicas?  
-Bien, dentro de un rato te voy a enseñar todo lo que compramos, puede imaginar que ya querían comprar cuna, se pasan…  
-Jajaja, que miedo, menos mal que eres tu la que sales son ellas y no yo  
-Cuando cumpla tres meses vamos a salir otra vez, pero esta vez contigo…- creo que mi cara empalideció de miedo.  
-¿con Alice?  
-SIIII, ya no te da tanta risa ¿no?

Ya habíamos terminado de almorzar, fuimos a la sala, para que Bella me enseñara lo que compro, me moría de la risa cuando me contaba sus anécdotas en cada tienda, dejamos la ropa desparramada por ahí, nos empezamos a besar, la cosa iba subiendo de tono, le acariciaba sus lados sensibles, estaba desabrochando su brasier y…  
_  
Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring  
Ring_

El maldito teléfono, quien seria…  
-Yo contesto- me dijo.

-Hola  
-Ya, aja, cuídense, los quiero.

-Eran papá y Helena, esta noche pasan fuera, los chicos también me avisaron de que no vendrían, así que ahora nada ni nadie nos puede interrumpir, bebe-su voz era calida y sexy, como la quería…  
-Hummm… tienes razón, entonces donde nos quedamos- le dije besando su cuello, le segui desabrochando el brasier, ella desabotonaba mis pantalones, saco a mi amiguito fuera y empezó a jugar con él,lo acariciaba, y lamia, empezó a ajitarlo, mientras nos besábamos y cuando la cargue para irnos a nuestra habitación, pues ya no aguantaba….

_Ding dong  
Ding dong  
Ding dong_

_  
-maldita sea ! quien es …_  
**- **Bella fue a abrir la puerta, esperando a que metiera a mi amiguito, ya de por si ansioso y ella abrochándose el brasier, toda sonrojada  
-Hola, si que desea?-le pregunto bella al extraño.  
-¿Esta Helena?.  
-No, pero dime quien eres, y yo le digo que le viniste a buscar.  
-Soy Edward-me acerque….

_**CONTINUARA …**_

_**Chan chan… hummm…no cubrió mis expectativas este cap, pero ahí esta, espero que sea bueno…**__  
__**reviews?, ….sii!¬¬**_

_**Miadharu28.-**____gaxas, por leer esta historia, me das apoyo moral!, si , espero no defraudarte._

_**  
**__**nicky-chan**__.-__ gracias por tu manchita...todavia no se borra?!..hammm…plop…(mal chiste)¬¬…..en fin, he puesto pov de Jacob, en el otro aparecerá de Edward, o eso espero y otro personaje, pero todavía nos e bien cual, gracias por tu apoyo, nicky ..!_

_**  
BUENO AHÍ NOS LEEMOS …**___


End file.
